


绝对匹配（9）

by KJszd



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJszd/pseuds/KJszd





	绝对匹配（9）

（9）

一炮泯恩仇是个真理。

王俊凯不再纠结赖青的事情，易烊千玺也没再听到北野出事，想着上次见面多少有点用，总算安下心来。

两人关系似乎一夜之间又回到了之前热恋的时候，在众人惊悚的目光下甜甜蜜蜜继续着他们的AA恋。

又连轴转了两天，总算挨到初次竞标的前一晚。

累归累，但令易烊千玺欣慰的是，努力没有白费，他们的方案在这段时间有了突破性进展，新颖而稳健，让他对明天的初竞有了八成把握。

最后检查了一遍PPT，翻到末页没什么问题，易烊千玺松口气，直起腰杆揉了揉酸疼的脖子。  
旁边正在看书的王俊凯见状合上了书本，似笑非笑盯着他：“终于忙完了？”

易烊千玺瞥他一下：“你真的什么都不准备？”这些天他每天在家和公司两点一线，忙招标案忙的像个陀螺，王俊凯却是闲的不得了，朝九晚五踩点打卡和回家做饭，多一分钟都算他输的那种踩点，似乎一点也没把这次盈利巨大的招标案放在心上，被他叔叔打电话骂了好多次，回回懒洋洋的说知道了知道了，挂下电话又磨蹭到易烊千玺旁边翻那些文艺小说，全然一副视金钱为粪土，精神粮食最珍贵的样子，别说那只老狐狸，连易烊千玺都有点看不下去了。

王俊凯摘下眼镜，走过去：“怎么，怕我给你丢人啊？”

易烊千玺抬了抬下巴：“男朋友要是在竞标会上话都说不出——确实挺丢人。”

王俊凯笑着掐了一下他脸，把他连人带座椅都圈在怀里，双手撑在电脑桌上，拿过鼠标翻他们的方案。

看完核心内容后，突然叹气。

易烊千玺皱眉：“有问题？”

“嗯，大问题。”那人也蹙眉。严肃的不行。

“什么问题？”易烊千玺神经瞬间紧绷起来，去抢他手里的鼠标。

王俊凯一把抓住他的手，俯下身去在他耳边软软的吻：“男朋友太优秀了，真是让人头疼的大问题。”

偏头白了他一眼：“你少来。”

然后又补充：“你真打算明天上台卖笑？王总不揍死你？”

王俊凯左手手指插入他浓墨般的黑发间，漫不经心道：“你都准备这么好了，我再准备也无济于事啊，好歹是我男朋友赢，也不算亏。”倒也不是不想拿下这个案子，作为他任职财务总监的第一次招标，还是挺有分量的，但他更知道，石哥的案子对易烊千玺来说多重要，所以，他不能赢。

拍拍怀里正若有所思的人的肩膀，王俊凯按了关机键：“走吧，出去放松一下，你都好久没陪我了。”

易烊千玺抬眼看他脸上装模作样的委屈巴巴，觉得有些好笑，却也没拆穿，嗯了一声。

两人喝了点酒坐在沙发上看电影。

男主一个是叱咤风云的黑道头头，一个是默默潜伏的精英警察，本来是部警匪片，却打着AA恋的擦边球。易烊千玺对于这种强行在动作电影里加感情元素的电影一向是嗤之以鼻的，但结局倒是让他有点意外，大佬明明一早就知道了警察的身份，甚至叫手下给他挖了陷阱，但当两方交战，手下毫不留情的冲警察开枪时，那个向来冷血的大佬却一把把警察拽在身后，然后勾着他的手指倒了下去。朋友问他，大佬对你这么好，你就没想过归属他？警察摩挲着无名指上简简单单的银戒指，摇了摇头，没说话。

制作名单跳出来后，王俊凯似乎是想发表什么意见，手机却嗡嗡响了两声，他看了易烊千玺一眼，把手机放到自己那边，快速扫了一遍信息后关掉。

易烊千玺皱皱眉。

客厅灯没开，屏幕一闪一闪，发出幽蓝色的光，给王俊凯俊美的脸蒙上一层光雾，加上刚刚喝下去的酒，酒劲一上来，头微晕的模糊视线里，易烊千玺觉得简直好看到诡异，呼吸逐渐变粗，脖子后的腺体又热又烫。

空气里突然浓烈的酒气让王俊凯愣了一下，仔细辨别后发现不是来自桌上的酒瓶，而是旁边有些意乱情迷的人。

信息素高度融合的好处，大概就是绝不会让一个人孤独的发情。

王俊凯抓住易烊千玺的手按在沙发上，用力堵住他因为惊讶微微张开的唇，肆意掠夺他柔软的唇瓣与唇齿间令他发狂的酒意。

易烊千玺瞪大眼看他，反应过来后，长腿一伸夹在他腰两侧，毫不退让的回吻。

狭小的沙发上，两个越来越光裸的身体纠缠在一起，易烊千玺被顶的眼神迷离，喘息动情又带着点痛苦，咬着牙，费力的蹦字：“那个男主，真蠢。”

“怎么说？”王俊凯一边蛮横的冲撞，一边俯下身去在他胸膛细细的吮。

易烊千玺被他两边截然不同的力道弄得脸通红，克制不住的扭动身体，却还是坚持说完：“我绝对，不会救背叛我的人。”

王俊凯动作一顿，抬起头深深的看着锐利的Omega，而后伸手摸到他脖子后面，温柔的按。  
易烊千玺闷哼一声，受不了的偏过了头。

不再收着自己的信息素，王俊凯恶趣味的看易烊千玺越来越软的眉眼，猛地一用力进到更深的地方，哑声道：“让我，进去。”

易烊千玺脑袋有些发懵。却迷迷糊糊的无力反抗。只能有些难堪的抬手遮住脸。

王俊凯被他偷偷可爱的举动逗笑，抽出手把他胳膊抓下去，恶劣的去吻他眼睛：“挡什么…”

易烊千玺咬咬牙，心里上火他的挑逗，也不吭声，故意一缩一缩夹他。

“嘶，”王俊凯又舒服又痛苦的倒吸一口气，狠狠拍了一下他屁股，“你想被操晕过去吗今天？”

身下人眯着眼睛看他一眼，嘴硬的嘲弄道：“那还得看你…有没有呃…”

话没说完，就被更加凶更加重的顶弄撞碎，脸庞都因为剧烈的快感而微微扭曲。

从他嘴角泄出的呻吟给了王俊凯莫大的鼓励，属于Alpha的征服欲席卷而来。

标记他。

标记这个不听话的Omega。

有个声音在王俊凯心里叫嚣着。

他听从这个声音，无知无畏，不知疲倦的开始征程。

“让你看看，有没有。”

水渍声停下的最后，酒气里终于带上了浅浅的玫瑰味。

易烊千玺醒过来的时候，骨头简直像被人拆掉后又重新装上了一样，酸涩而疼。

昨晚的王俊凯实在太可怕，他隐约感觉到他似乎是在生气，从自己说完那几句话后。

他生什么气呢？易烊千玺想到王俊凯看短信时的躲闪，忍不住冷冷一笑，拉扯到被人咬破的嘴角，吃痛的骂了句脏话。

揉了揉眼睛，勉强起身换衣服，走出去发现王俊凯早就出门了，留了早餐在桌上。

易烊千玺本来就没什么胃口，看了眼压在早餐盘下，写着“吃完再出门”的纸条，气的揉成一团往垃圾桶里一扔，收拾好东西就出了门，动也没动那些王俊凯起了个大早做的爱心早餐。  
果然，Alpha都一样，标记完就翻脸。

好歹等老子起床啊。易烊千玺坐在车里，感觉到下身的不适，火气蹭蹭蹭往上涨，用力砸了一下方向盘。

 

招标会在上午十点开始。

易烊千玺听着主持人喋喋不休的介绍，头脑昏沉，只想睡觉。

纵欲不是好事。

抑制剂绝对是好东西。

他一边用手挡住脸打瞌睡，一边还有心思东想西想。

“易哥…”坐在旁边的小陈颤巍巍喊了他一声，声音抖得不像话。

“嗯？”他扭头，发现陈助理满脸惨白，手指指着台上正在发言的别家公司代表人。

皱着眉看过去，易烊千玺“唰”的一下站了起来。

投影仪上那是…他的方案。

而台上正在讲解的…是王俊凯公司的人。

身边传来充满探究的目光与细碎的讨论声，易烊千玺却像什么都没注意到一样，只是远远看着那个英俊高大的Alpha。

王俊凯似乎也很惊讶，脸色非常不好，眉头蹙的很紧，正在不断地翻他们公司的方案，当易烊千玺看向他的时候，就像感应到一般抬起头，却是张了张嘴，百口莫辩。

易烊千玺冷冷的盯着他，等助理又一次扯自己袖子时，移开视线，转身出去了。

陈助理赶紧抱起电脑跟上去。

两人找了个空房间，陈助理紧张的手都哆嗦：“易哥，我们，怎么办。”

易烊千玺身体紧绷着，眼睛一眨不眨看电脑屏幕，声音冷静：“别慌，找我们之前做的一个方案。”

“什么？！”陈助理不敢置信，“可这个明明更完美啊，而且我们改了很久了，这时候换，这么多天不就白费了。”

易烊千玺抬眼凉凉的看他，陈助理立马闭上了嘴。

“不会白费，”他叹口气，解释，“初次竞标切忌大面积重复，我们核心主题一直没变过，先用之前那个过了初竞，之后再慢慢改回去。”

陈助理点点头，开始帮着改前稿的一些措辞。


End file.
